The Miracle Operation of the Kiss
by Kouji Tamino
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Yourself in a Routine Plot": Kaname has decided to take drastic measures to get Sousuke to treat her like a girl and not an assignment for once. Will she succeed, or will her plan blow up in her face, both figuratively and literally?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Panic! I am not making any money off of this, and this is written for my own entertainment and for those who read and enjoy.

After a long break, I've decided to once again start writing. This is just a quick warm-up to get the juices running again. It will be about 3 chapters like the prequel, but possibly little more low-key. If you're just coming in, please read "Finding Yourself in a Routine Plot." If not, please enjoy this sequel and welcome back.

-Kouji Tamino

* * *

**The Miracle Operation of the Kiss**

Phase 1: "_Do You Like Me?"_

Kaname sighed in relief as warm water from the shower rained down on her bare body, the girl having already scrubbed away the filth that had built up over the past 24 hours. Just yesterday she had been kidnapped, drugged, nearly sexually assaulted by a rival school, and then rescued by two very unusual boys from her own school. Today she had spent most of the day cooped in a bedroom on a hot, muggy day and was once again almost sexually assaulted, this time by her own friends and acquaintances. She didn't care _what_ School Council President Hayashimizu and Secretary Ren Mikihara said: There was no way she was going to let them stick _anything _**there. **It was just... gross! How could they think of doing such a thing against her will?! And Sousuke, that idiot... Couldn't he see how uncomfortable she was with the whole situation? She knew he was just trying to help, but how could he just join in like that?

In any case, what was done was done. Besides, he had helped her out of a tough spot. She could only imagine what would have happened if he weren't around. Hell, he had saved her countless times. She frowned as she turned off the hot and cold water, reaching out for a towel and wrapping herself in it as she stepped out from the shower. "Then again, half of the trouble I get into, he's the one who initiates it..." She growled under her breath, gritting her teeth as she thought back to all of the explosions, property damage, injuries, and complaints of harassment. Taking another deep sigh, she looked into the mirror, then blushed as she remembered she was at Sousuke's place. This was the first time she had taken a shower at another guy's place, she reminded herself. Unfortunately, that was overshadowed by the fact that at least two other women had showered here before in the time that the young Sergeant at Mithril has lived at the apartments: Sergeant Major Melissa Mao, and Captain Teletha 'Tessa' Testarossa. "That was different, though", she reminded herself, wrapping another towel around her head and hair turban style. "They work with him, and have a friendly relationship with him at best." Taking another look in the mirror, her expression became one of uncertainty. "I'm different", she began, her voice filled with unwarranted doubt, "...right?"

The girl opened the bathroom door and stepped out, making her way to the living room to see if she could find Sousuke. Sure enough, she discovered him sitting in a chair with his back away from her, his body facing the sliding glass door to the balcony as he read a book. She smiled as she watched him, charmed by the unusually peaceful scene. Her soft expression switched to one of light disgust as she eyed something that completely shattered that illusion. Right next to his chair, propped up with the safety on, was one of the mercenary's many combat rifles. Bowing her head in amazement and silent defeat, she groaned. "On the clock as usual, even when you're relaxing, eh Sagara?" Kaname muttered bitterly.

Rising from his chair stiffly and placing a bookmark between the pages of the novel, Sousuke turned around, his expression unreadable. "Ah, Chidori. I see that you're finally out of the shower." Walking towards her, he froze in place after taking her current state of dress, or rather lack of it, into account. With his female friend covered by that one single layer of fabric, not only was she arousing primal urges not fit for a bodyguard towards his ward, but he also had a rather unlucky history with women in towels. He approached cautiously, a rather amusing expression of fear on his face. "Ch-Chidori..." he began, unable to get the right words out. "I-I'm afraid that--"

Watching him with an amused smile, she playfully sauntered towards him with a devilish grin. This was very unusual behavior for him. A few months ago he wouldn't have batted an eyelid at the sight of her in a towel, judging by how he used to keep on a straight face even when bursting into a locker room filled with half-dressed girls. Pressing her shoulder to him, she trailed a finger along his chest in circles with a chuckle. "Sousuke, all my clothes I had on yesterday are ruined and my underwear are in the wash... Do you have anything that I could borrow for the moment?" Laughing as he fell flat on his ass in embarrassment, she shook her head and helped him up with a grunt. "Relax, I was just joking around!"

Regaining his composure, he cleared his throat, tossing her a look of irritation. "As I was trying to say, I'm afraid that I don't have very many clothes that would be to your liking. However, feel free to search my room for anything that you might find comfortable." Why did Chidori seem to find pleasure in putting him on the edge? If he didn't know better, he'd think that she was a sadist. As she thanked him and walked towards his room, he couldn't help but notice the slight sway of her hips as she made every step. The opposite sex was certainly fascinating, as he was beginning to realize in recent times. Closing his eyes, he shook his head in shame. "I'm a professional mercenary!" he blurted out, blushing at his sudden outburst.

Giggling at Sagara's flustered behavior as she closed the door to the bedroom, Kaname began searching the drawers and closet for something to wear. Her mouth gaped at the lack of...variety, to put it in kinder terms. "Oh my god, does he have anything a normal person would wear?" Face palming at her rather silly question, she groaned. "Of course he doesn't, that military nut!" She finally settled on one of his blandly colored t-shirts and an older pair of boxers that she managed to fit in, the closest thing to what she normally wore while relaxing at home. While she felt fairly naked in the get-up, she admitted that she also felt kind of sexy. "No man can resist a women dressed in his clothes..." she slyly said to herself. She was curious as how Sousuke_ really_ felt about her. If she could just get him to open up just once, she be satisfied. However, if she could get Sergeant Somber to give her a kiss, she'd be absolutely ecstatic. Grinning to herself, she began plotting. "Operation: Kiss has begun... But first, dinner!"

* * *

Several minutes later, Kaname was searching the fridge for anything that she could find to slap together for dinner. "Is that all?" she asked rhetorically, a disappointed in the slim pickings. She was really looking forward to making a nice meal for Sousuke, something that summed up how thankful she was for him always looking out for her. "Oh well, this will have to do..." With that said, she got to work. Within a little over a half hour, she had a quick little meal set-up. Both teenagers sat down across from each other and got started. "So..." the girl began, as they were in the middle of their dinner. "What happened at school today?"

"Kyoko brought you your homework along with some notes from the lecture, so you could always use those to debrief yourself", Sousuke replied bluntly, quickly going back to his meal. "There's no reason to ask me."

Inhaling deeply through flaring nostrils, her left eyebrow twitching violently, the dark haired girl spoke through gritted teeth. "You're right, Sousuke... How silly of me", she growled, more than a bit peeved at her friend's usual lack of tact. "I mean, it's not like I wanted to carry a conversation or anything. Hah hah hah!"

The Sergeant froze up, recognizing that almost psychotic laugh as one that meant that she was _not_ very happy right now. It always seemed to hide some sort of seething rage bubbling up to the surface from within, or perhaps some biting sarcasm. "...Is something wrong, Chidori?" He had no idea what he had done wrong, but he had apparently upset her quite a bit. She had been so cheerful up until that moment.

Her now sour mood sweetened a bit at hearing him voice some concern. If there was one thing that Sousuke was, it was sincere. However, he was also incredibly straight-forward and she felt that the entire mood that had been building up ever since she offered to cook for him had been ruined with those few thoughtless words. The rest of the dinner went by pretty quietly. After her underwear had finished washing and drying, she put them on under the clothes she was already wearing and went home, bidding Sousuke a good night and promising to return the clothes she had borrowed at a later date. She arrived home in a somber mood, flopping herself over her bed melodramatically with a huff as she stared at her Bonta-kun doll sitting on her dresser. "...Damn that idiot", she groaned, turning to her phone. She wondered if Kyoko was busy...

* * *

"--and you up and left, just like that?" the bubbly pigtailed asked in disbelief, as she talked with her friend on the phone. Kaname had just explained to her what had happened at dinner that night, with a few details left out of course. "Kana..."

"I was upset, okay?!" the other girl shouted into the receiver, now dressed in her pajamas. The day was nearing its end, and Kaname had decided to vent a little bit by calling her friend and letting out the frustration that had been growing ever since she left Sousuke's place. She was beginning to regret that choice, as Kyoko was beginning to get on her case, which was wasn't odd because despite the fact that she was an incredibly loyal friend to her, she often took either side of conflicts between her and Sagara depending on the situation. "I swear, he's so... clueless!"

"Well, you know how he is", Kyoko said, giggling. She could only imagine how things must have played out. Sousuke certainly was a strange boy... But still, he was a nice enough person, regardless of how much destruction he caused at school. She doubted that he really meant to hurt Kana's feelings. "I'm sure he only meant well! Besides, what do you care?" she asked, a mischievous grin appearing on her lips. "I thought you always said you didn't like Sousuke in _that way..._"

"I don't!" Kaname screamed, perhaps a little louder than she would have liked. Well, perhaps she did, but she wasn't going to tell Kyoko that. What would everyone at school think of her if she admitted to kinda sorta possibly being in love with Sousuke 'Blow-It-All-Up' Sagara? "It's just..." she began, her voice lowering several octaves. "I'd like for him to at least once, even if he never did it again, to treat me like a girl."

The bespectacled girl had to keep herself from squealing out at her friend's admittance. Kaname could try and hide it as much as she wanted, but it was so obvious that she had a thing for him. It wasn't hard to see why: underneath all the violence and military mumbo-jumbo, he was a really sweet guy and kind of cute to boot. "Kaname... I think that maybe you should give him another chance. He likes you a lot, and you're the only person he really opens up to. With everyone else it's just business as usual and the only other person he can really talk with is Kazuma because they share interests. With you, though, he just really seems to have a special bond. Plus, he's really overprotective..." She muttered that last bit, giving a quick laugh.

The Whispered girl of Jindai High gave a sigh, giggling at her friend's ignorance of Sousuke's world, thinking what she said over. She did have a point, and Sousuke had made many sacrifices as of late just to be with her. There just had to be something more there, it's just that he didn't know how to express it. Smiling, her mood brightened a bit. It would have to be up to her to bring those feelings out, even if it killed him! "Thanks, Kyoko. You're right. I'm going to invite him over for dinner again, but this time I'm going to plan it. He'll never know what hit him when I'm through!"

"That's the spirit!" Kyoko shouted happily, glad that she could be of some help. "By the way, Kana", she added, "Did you do that schoolwork I brought over?"

Kaname's mouth gaped open as she dropped her phone on the floor. In all the chaos that had been taking place, she had completely forgotten about the work, despite the fact that it indirectly caused this whole mess in the first place. Picking the phone back up with a shaky hand, she finally spoke. "I didn't..." she said plainly.

"...Well that's not good. I think Sousuke's bad study habits are beginning to rub off on you, Kaname..."


End file.
